Saphire Shard
by Lazy Moon Vampire
Summary: 9 years ago i was given this saphire shard by my grandfather, but it wasn't until now that i realize the power that this gem has and it wasn't until now that i realize exactly how much danger could come to her, hinamori....
1. prologue

* * *

a/n: new story (quite proud of this idea :D) please enjoy

* * *

The evening was dark and clear, no clouds covered the glistening full moon. The wind was calm and the clop clop of horses was soft and pleasant. There was a festival tonight and the village streets were filled , but even with the numerous amount of people, no one noticed the four silhouettes perched upon the nearby cliff.

"The time grows near, he has to be found Kisuke," spoke the dark skinned woman urgently.

"yeah I know, there's only one place that I haven't checked yet so just tell the old man to wait a little longer, k guys?" responded the blond man casually.

"Very well, but you must hurry," answered the black haired woman

"Retsu's right you have to hurry there's no telling when he'll strike and the ceremony is…" started the white haired man

"Yeah I know Juu, don't worry I'll make the deadline," reassured the hat wearing one, as the rest of the silhouettes vanished, "alright off the Karakura village,"

The fireworks went off as the fourth shadow disappeared into the night.

* * *

**_Karakura village 10 years ago_**

"Aguse-taicho, Shiro-chan welcome back," greeted 7 year old Hinamori Momo

"Yes, welcome back you two," addressed her grandmother

"Yeah, we're back!" replied 7 year old Histugaya Toshiro

"Ne ne Shiro-chan what did you guys catch this time?" asked Hinamori eagerly

"Heh, see for your self," he stated smiling proudly while holding up 3 large rabbits and 2 adult deer.

"Sugoi Shiro-chan!! You caught really big deer!"

"Histugaya-kun caught his first deer plus it was in its prime,"

"Really Aguse-taicho?!" she implied eagerly

"Yes, he is quite the hunter for someone so young,"

"And short," interjected Hinamori

"Hey!! At least I don't wet the bed!!" he retorted

"Mou! Shiro-chan!!" she pouted while flailing her arms

"Toshiro-kun Aguse-san we are both very thankful for all you do," stated baa-san

"It's the least we can do after all we are freeloading," responded Aguse

"Nonsense you two are like family,"

"I'm honored that you think of us that way,"

"Aguse-taicho baa-chan is right you and shiro-chan are family," smiled Hinamori

"Yes, thank you,"

"Aguse-taicho, can we leave for hunting tomorrow at day break?" Toshiro asked the same way a son would ask his father

"Of course hitsugaya-kun," answered Aguse as Toshiro's face brightened, "but you'll have to go to bed now, ok?"

"Yeah," he replied happily while he started up the stairs

"Oyasumi nasai shiro-chan,"

"Yeah and don't wet the bet bet-wetter!" he called down grinning sheepishly.

"Mou! I don't do that anymore Shiro-chan!!"

"Hai hai, I'll see you all tomorrow"

"Yeah good night Shiro-chan," answered Hinamori as she, baa-san and Aguse made their way to bed after they stored the meat. Little did they know that something dreadful was going to happen that would change they're lives forever.

* * *

a/n: thanks for reading and reviewing and reading what's below *nudge nudge*

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I decided that for my (required) science project I would do an experiment that would find out if going to bed early really helps and I need guinea pi... urm... volunteers to assist me in this undergoing (lol big words :D) so if you want to help please check my profile for details and e-mail (or pm or leave it in a review) me if you have any questions. If your like me and doesn't do anything unless it has something in it for you then I'll tell you what's in it for you. If it turns out that an early bed time doesn't help then you can use my info (I'll post it) to convince your parents so you can stay up longer! Yay!! But for this to work I need a lot of people so my conclusion is valid!! So PLEASE _PLEASE_ **_PLEASE_** help!!

~kinasu346912 :D ~btw this was edited o_O''''


	2. discovery

A\N: sorry for the wait you can read my excuses at the bottom...:D

Toshiro's p.o.v

**

* * *

**

**Present time**

"Tadaima," I stated emotionlessly as I came in the all familiar front door to the only place I've called home.

"Okaeri nasai Histugaya-kun, how did you fare today?" replied Aguse

"Even less than yesterday, it seems that something's thrown the balance of the hunting grounds out of whack,"

"Ah... I was hoping for a happier answer, so do we have enough?"

"Just, I'll go back there until nightfall and leave at dawn, so you and Hinamori don't worry."

"yes, just as always Histugaya-kun I'll tell Hinamori-kun that you were here,"

"Yeah see ya," I called out before dashing out the door into the crisp cold wind of the winter afternoon. I headed toward my favorite hunting grounds, the Cascade Mountains.

I had just hunted in green wood forest on the other side of the village. It didn't have much game so I figured I'd try the mountains. I raced through the familiar terrain of the mountain until I heard a rustle. I froze not moving an inch, was it an unlucky deer or rabbit? I listened in closely and narrowed the possibilities, it wasn't a rabbit or a mouse, the noise wasn't like them, it wasn't a deer or bear, for the same reason. This sound was a human!! I whipped out my sword and it landed centimeters away from the intruder's neck. He had blondish hair covered by a green and white striped hat, the man was donned in a loose dark green shihakushou and hakama covered by a haori in an even darker shade of green. He looked at me eyes wide with his hands up in forfeit. I lowered my blade and glared at the person clearly not trusting him.

"_Was he a spy for the empire?"_ I thought solemnly, _"or maybe a wanderer?"_

"I'm not a spy for the empire, nor a wanderer," he stated like he knew what I was thinking. I started and him, surprised that he might have known what I was wondering. "I know that look; you think that I can read your mind. Ah… I wish I could but no it's just that for most people those two things are what pop to mind. With imperial spies everywhere and the number of wanderers increasing, it's only natural that you would think that first. Anyways thanks for not killing me there, I'm Urahara Kisuke nice to meet you,"

"Yeah… Histugaya Toshiro," I greeted back holding out my hand to shake

He shook it and I turned to leave, but he stopped me. "That necklace, where'd you get the gem on it?" he asked me in a serious tone

"My grandfather,"

"Who was he? And how did you get it?" he questioned pointing to the sapphire shard hanging from my neck

"What's it to you?"

"That gem might be a fragment of the ancient aoi tama of the chikara no yon tsuno houseki,"

"The what?"

"The aoi tama of the chikara no yon tsuno houseki, the sapphire,"

"Whoa whoa whoa back up a bit, what's the chikara no yon tsuno houseki?"

"The chikara no yon tsuno houseki are the four most powerful jewels to have ever existed, it said that these four jewels can stop famine and poverty,"

"And what does this have to do with my grandfather and me?"

"That gem you have is a sapphire right?"

"Yeah but just a shard,"

"Hmm… rather large shard," he mumbled to himself, "any way the shard might be part of the chikara no yon tsuno houseki,"

"What?!?!?! How do you know?!"

"Well I can feel some sort of ancient power emitting off the jewel. Anyway just to be sure I'm going to tag along with you back to the village,"

"What?! The hunt has been bad and we barely have enough food and money to support ourselves!"

"Oh… so I've scared them that badly, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I guess I scared all the animals into hiding,"

"You did that?!"

"Yeah sorry about that. I'll make it up to you by helping you with hunting and fighting,"

"You can fight?"

"Yeah I know enough,"

"And you can hunt?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok then you has got a deal. You teach me fighting and you help me hunt and I'll let you come back to the village,"

"Deal," and with that settled and done we both set off to hunt.

* * *

About twenty minutes later when we were resting Urahara asked me, "Hey Histugaya, how old are you?"

I faltered for a bit in the surprise of such a random question then answered, "17,"

"Oh… I would've thought you were 18,"

"I'm turning 18 in about one or two weeks,"

"Then happy early birthday Histugaya,"

"Yeah thanks, how old are you?"

"Uh, about 30, 32 somewhere around there,"

"Ah… same age as Aguse," I murmured quietly

"What did you say?!"

"Huh?!"

"That name what is his full name,"

"A…Aguse Soumuha" I stuttered. His face turned from shocked to deep in thought.

"Could it be…?"

"Be what, Urahara?"

"You've heard of the empire's leader Aizen Sousuke, right?"

"Yeah," I answered my face turning grim

"Well, if you change a few lines (hiragana) then Aizen Sousuke can easily become Aguse Soumuha,"

"Ah! You're not saying…"

"I am, you're friend might be Aizen," I started at him in disbelief. He couldn't, could he? Aguse-taicho was the person I looked up to! He taught me how to hunt! He even looked after me and Hinamori after obaa-san was killed! I couldn't be the person who…who killed… if he was…then. No! It's impossible!! Aguse-taicho is…

"That can't be…" I started

"Anyway to make sure I'll have to see him so I'm going to head to your home with you,"

"…yeah... I caught enough we can go now,"

"Yeah," he replied as we dashed off to the village. When we got there the sun had just started setting and a reddish hue covered my village. My home was easy to spot; it was the shabby house with a black roof.

"Tadaima," I said for the second time today, but I wasn't expecting an answer so I was surprised when I heard Hinamori.

"Okaeri nasai shi… Histugaya-kun," she said cheerfully, "and you are…"

"Umeto Goro, I met Histugaya-san in the mountains and he offered me a place to stay," stated a disguised Urahara. To prevent Aguse or Aizen from recognizing him he transformed himself with some kind of magic. When I asked he said he'd explain it to me later. Urahara was now a 20 -23 year old man with short wild jet black hair in tattered gray clothes.

"It's very nice to meet you, Umeto-kun. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like,"

"Oh no, I won't be staying long enough to bother you. I'll be leaving as soon as I get my strength back,"

"Ok, but if you want to stay longer or visit sometime you're always welcome," mentioned Hinamori as we made our way to my room.

"Ah! Histugaya-kun you're earlier than I expected, as well as larger in company. Who is this?"

"Aguse, this is Umeto Goro, a wanderer I befriended he's staying with us for a while if that's ok with you,"

"Perfectly fine," he answered as he walked past us. When we entered my room, shut the door, and Urahara soundproofed it I asked, "Well?"

"That's probably Aizen, but he looks a bit different…"

"So there's still and chance that Aguse isn't Aizen?"

"Yeah 25 to 30 percent,"

"What's 30 percent Umeto-kun?" asked Aguse while opening the door to my room. Urahara's back was still to the door so Aguse didn't see the shocked look on his face. I figured that Urahara wasn't going to talk anytime soon do I have better cover up for him.

"Umeto was telling me that there's less than 30 percent probability on finding a bear in the winter,"

"Oh, much less actually around perhaps 10 percent. Anyway I came to ask what you two would like for dinner,"

"Is Hinamori cooking again?"

"Yes,"

"anything's fine,"

"Right, and you Umeto-kun?"

"Uh… yeah anything's good"

"Very well then, if you change your mind just tell Hinamori-kun,"

"Yeah thanks," I replied to Aguse as he left the room. I turned to a very serious looking Urahara, "what's wrong?"

"There's no mistake now, that was Aizen Sosuke,"

"What?!?! How can you be so sure?!"

"he was able to listen in on our conversation even after I put the soundproofing charms all around the room, only some one directly related to Aizen or myself could have done that,"

"Then it doesn't have to be Aizen! It could be some one else like a friend of yours!"

"It is no one related to me or my friends who have the skill to do that are all at base, but you are right about him not having to be Aizen. Who ever it is he is related to Aizen as in ally," I couldn't find my voice, Aguse, the person who helped me and Hinamori through everything was in league with Aizen?! Not just that, he could be Aizen!

"How sure are you?" I questioned him in a tired voice

"100 percent sure of him being in the empire and 99.8 percent sure of him being Aizen himself,"

"100 percent?! Are you sure that it is 100 percent?!"

"yes," I didn't know what to do or say, I had just discovered that one of the people I trusted entirely was definitely in league with a cold hearted tyrant and that there was a high probability that he was that tyrant himself. Me and Urahara were lost deep in thought until Hinamori came through the door.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Umeto-kun dinner is ready," she replied while closing the door and heading downstairs. Umeto followed her down while I stayed in my room thinking, questions running trough my head. Is Aguse really Aizen? If he is what will happen to Hinamori? And was obaa-san's death somehow related to him? I was again interrupted be Hinamori bursting through my room door.

"Shiro-chan!!" she pouted like old times, "your food's gonna get too cold if you stay here anymore!!" she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out my room and downstairs and into the main room and sat me down on a cushion near the tatami mat full of food. i had to admit she had really out done herself. there was sushi made with the fish a caught this morning and plenty of curry. she had only known that we were having a guest for a short time but she made well enough. i smilied softly and began to eat, she could make all my worries dissapear couldn't she?

* * *

Well before the excuses I NEED HELP!!!! Please please please help me with my project (refer to chapter 1)

status: dying dying dying dying dying (i died at least 50 time **_so far)_**

Location: foriegn country on Asia (try and guess)

reason: my parents (they really need to get there brains checked)

reason of status: no ac and it is burning!!!! also very very bored!! (It's not even summer here and it's hotter than Texas summer!!!!)

tidbits: my parent are very very stupid or just blind, because they read the time of departure as 1:45 instead of 11:45 so we missed the flight to Japan and had to stay in L.A. for one night (i didn't really mind because at least the hotel had ac) the next morning we got on the flight to Tokyo (i got airsick and threw up xD) i swear Japan has got to be _the best place in the world!!!!!! (besides a-kon and maybe my room, but 6 flags and hurricane harbor and other stuff like that Japan definitely beats it) _the food is awesome!!!!! then we got on the plane from Japan (wah!!) to this foreign country with NO AC!!!!!! so I'm stuck here for 2 months of heat boredom and forced "fun" (meaning running around in the hot hot hot sun with no ac not even wind, looking at thing that are said to be "very valuable" but all i see is a bunch a junk) well at least the ice creams good (and cheap it's about 30-35 **_cents_**!!!)

to help heal my boredom i propose a game. try and guess what country i'm in (they'll be 1-2 clues on each of my stories chapters) :D

first clue: got hit by the tsunami of 2004


	3. realizations

presenting, chapter 3

i apologize in advance for the short chapter *bows*

* * *

The next day I woke about an hour before dawn, waking Urahara along with me. Being the person I was, every day at dawn I left for either green wood forest, or Cascade Mountains. Yesterday I went to the forest first do today I'd start at the mountains. While we were gearing up in the main room Hinamori came walking lazily down the stairs.

"where are you going shiro-chan?" she asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes, she was wearing her pajamas, it was an oversized dirty grayish, it used to be white but from what you see now it's hard to believe, long-sleeved shirt that Hinamori had stitched together from some leftover cloth. She had worn it for years so it was covered in stitches and patched of different colors. It fell well past her knees and almost touched the ground, the reason it was so long is because she ,made it so there would be room to grow, but personally I think she wouldn't be growing that much.

"me and Umeto are going to the mountains to hunt," I answered while strapping my sword on to my back

"do you always go out this early shiro-chan?"

"yeah, you look tired Hinamori, go get some more sleep,"

"ok, but shiro-chan you come back here around one, right?"

"yeah, I do,"

"but you always leave right after a short talk with Aguse-taicho, don't you?"

"yeah,"

"shiro-chan…," I could tell she was nervous now. When she played with her clothes it was obvious, "can you and Umeto-san um… stay for lunch…? You know just for today," I blinked a couple times, not knowing what to say, hell! I didn't even remember the last time I ate lunch at home since… that time.

"we were planning to eat lunch in the forest…" I started but Hinamori interrupted me

"I know… but can you…? Just for today?"

"_this is very bad," I thought. _Her eyes were all watery, which meant she was going to cry. I couldn't stand her crying, at first it was because she made a lot of noise when she cried. As she grew that disappeared, she cried less and smiled more and only cried when it was sad or happy. I'm not sure how this situation fit into either category, but I knew I had to answer quick before she started crying. I was about to open my mouth but Hinamori talked first.

"you don't want to do it, right?"

'no! no! it not that it's just… why Hinamori?" she was really nervous now. Note to self: find more patches.

"it just that… um… yesterday at dinner… it felt good… having everyone there,"

"oh come on Hitsugaya!" called Urahara from outside. I hadn't noticed that he had already left

"yeah we'll be there Hinamori," I told her and dashed out to meet with Urahara, in less than a minutes we were headed out the cascade mountains.

* * *

Hinamori's p.o.v

I could barely register what just happened. Did Shiro-chan really agree?!?! My face broke into a smile as Aguse-taicho came down fully awake.

"you seem awfully happy Hinamori-kun, what happened?"

"Shi… Hitsugaya-kun and Umeto-san are eating lunch with us," I announced happily

"really?" he stated I an amused tone. That was Aguse-taicho, he was never surprised, he never yells or screams, never overreacts, always smiling. Over the years I think… that maybe… I've fallen in love with Aguse-taicho.

"shouldn't we started, Hinamori-kun?" he suggested suddenly. I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed scarlet. He must've noticed because he asked if I was ok. I replied that I was fine, well it kinda went like "ah!! Yeah… I'm uh… fine," and after that we headed toward the kitchen.

20 minutes in to the cooking I was absent-mindedly cutting onions for the stir-fry, while I let my mind wander. I thought of shi…Hitsugaya-kun and I felt a bit sad. He had grown up from the nagging cute little boy I had played with to a strong calm and as my friends referred "hot" young man. He had become independent, I can't even call him Shiro-chan with out him coldly reminding me not to call him that. During our childhood he would've just nagged about it. But I guess obaa-chan death had affected him the most. He never cried, complained, he didn't even argue since then. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed the old Shiro-chan, the nagging, arguing, complaining Shiro-chan.

"Hinamori-kun are you alright?"

"eh?"

"you're crying,"

"huh?" I touched my face and sure enough there were tears. I hadn't noticed them, "I'm fine, the onions just…"

"oh, ok then," and with that confirmed he went back to the stew as returned to cutting the remaining onions. I didn't know why I had started crying. Did I really miss Shiro-chan that much?

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya's p.o.v

We raced through the mountains bagging game left and right until a rest was in order. By chance the rest spot was the same place were I had met Urahara for the first time. I lay down on a nearby log and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted to Aguse or Aizen. I still couldn't believe that he's in line with that murderer, But there was no way that he could actually be Aizen, no one could lie that well, then it hit me. A conversation Aizen or the empire never came up!! You can't lie about something that was never asked!! This means... Aguse is most likely Aizen himself, that coldhearted killer...

If he really is Aizen what will happen to me and more importantly, to Hinamori? How would she react if she found out that Aguse, the person I'm pretty sure she's fallen for, would she follow him? Would she die? My thoughts scanned through every option; no matter what happened there no way she would be the same. She wasn't the same after _that_ even though she tried to hide it. How do I know?

Well I came home much later (almost 2 hours) than usual some time a few years ago, and on my to my room I passed Hinamori's room and heard a muffled noise. I peeked in unnoticed and saw her crying into her pillow saying _her_ (not Hinamori) name over and over again. I became a bit sad, remembering the experience. I didn't like to see her sad and definitely not crying. Urahara's call pulled me away from my thoughts.

"oi!! Hitsugaya let's get a little more done before we head back!!"

I rose slowly, "alright, alright," and we both took off. About an hour later we started our way back.

I didn't know why I felt this uh…. How do I describe it uh…. Queasy, weird something like that. I was confused on top of all that, why was I confused? I was confused because I didn't know why I felt, uh… let's go with queasy, queasy because I always come back home at this time. Oh, I'm probably thinking too hard.

"hitsugaya!"

"eh! Nani?"

"if you keep spacing out I'll leave you here," he joked and pointed toward the shaBBy two story black roofed house, my home since _that_. Then I heard the familiar sound of the door opening. i smiled thinking back on how I always used to complain about all the squeaky doors in the house, said it made sneaking up on Hinamori impossible.

"ah! Shi…Hitsugaya-kun! Okaeri nasai!" called Hinamori from the doorway, waving.

"oi, Hitsugaya let's go,"

"yeah,"

* * *

so sorry for the short chapter!!!

since last time my mood has lightened considerably, my mom is letting me turn on the ac now (:DDDDDDDD) i gotta a youtube account!! :D and i'm getting sony vegas (or something like that) so goodbye movie maker hello sony vegas!! i have also discovered the best mmorpg ever!!!!!!! ah... but alas this stupid laptop can't handle the game *sigh* oh i can't wait to get back home back to my pc *spaces out*

anyway, i have decided to have some other pairings in the story besides hitsuhina so i you have any suggestions plz feel free to tell me

reminder:

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I decided that for my (required) science project I would do an experiment that would find out if going to bed early really helps and I need guinea pi... urm... volunteers to assist me in this undergoing (lol big words :D) so if you want to help please check my profile for details and e-mail (or pm or leave it in a review) me if you have any questions. If your like me and doesn't do anything unless it has something in it for you then I'll tell you what's in it for you. If it turns out that an early bed time doesn't help then you can use my info (I'll post it) to convince your parents so you can stay up longer! Yay!! But for this to work I need a lot of people so my conclusion is valid!! So PLEASE _PLEASE_ **_PLEASE_** help!!

this will probably show up everywhere..... *sigh*

special thanks to: vollyace6, jz226355, xxkairi_gal50326xx, for helping with this story (youtube names)

and extra special thanks to: hana no toshiro, and ayume hime for reviewing!! :D (fanfiction names)

and before i forget extra extra special thanks to ayume hime for taking a shot at the game "guess where i am" :D

on the topic of the game i need to think of a reward but nothing's coming up in my head so if u guys have any _good_ suggestions tell me (emphasis on good) and i also need to decide if there should be 3 rewards one for each story or just one hmm..........

edit: it seems i forgot something o_o'''''''''''' whoopsie! well i'm typing it now so ..... yeah...... XD

second clue: the language is really really really hard!!!!! there are more than 40 characters!!!!!! (if ur learning chineese this isn't dat much, or kanji) but unlike chineese and jap this language is um.... how do i put it, tongue killing and really hard to pronounce.


	4. reunions

omatase shimasute!!!! here is chapter 4!!! :D

* * *

From the moment I opened the door I felt that something was different in the old house, a happy feeling that seemed foreign to me. I couldn't even remember the last time the atmosphere was this festive.

"Umeto-kun, Hitsugaya-kun," I turned to see Aguse-taicho smiling kindly, he was donned in a long-sleeved gray shirt and black hakama both covered by his signature long-sleeved haori which just grazed the floor, "Okaeri nasai,"

"Yeah," we answered simultaneously

"Shiro-chan!! Oh gomenasai, Hitsugaya-kun," she apologized looking a little down. I felt a sharp pain of sadness when she finished, it was a feeling I had just began to have recently. I didn't know what it meant or why I felt it, all I knew was that I should listen to this feeling. Hmm… maybe it's my conscious.

"*iin da," (a/n: *it's ok)

"eh?"

"Shiro, it's fine,"

"Ah, really?" she asked her face hopeful

"Yeah, but just for today!" I retorted as her face broke out into a smile

"Arigato Shiro-chan!!" she exclaimed cheerfully, and then twirled back into the main room, Aguse-taicho following.

"You're a nice guy, Hitsugaya," stated Urahara

"Whatever, I'm going in,"

"Yeah, wah! Hey wait for me!!" he called as he stumbled through the door after me. What I saw was amazing, just amazing. I was impressed by what she did yesterday but today the food was looked good enough to feed and please an obnoxious king! I looked past the food and saw my old friends' Matsumoto Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin. It also seems the Urahara knew someone there because as soon he laid eyes on her, he called out, "Yumi?!?! Is that you?!?!?!"

She whipped around at the sound of her name, "*omae wa…." (*you are)

"Don't you remember it's me, Umeto!" asked Urahara pointing to himself

"Goro?!?!?! What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask the same to you,"

"Well, it doesn't matter; I got to see you in so long!!"

"Yeah," he agreed as i moved to see this "Yumi", she had fair skin and short brown hair that was adorned by two star shaped clips. She was wearing a baggy brown shirt and hunting shorts along with a thigh sheathe on her right leg, in it was a small dagger the type that is used for hunting and skinning. As I was analyzing the weapon she noticed me.

"Ara, Goro who's this?"

"Oh, Hitsugaya so that's where you were! Allow me to introduce you two, Yumi this is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hitsugaya this is my old friend Kanata Yumi,"

"it's nice to meet one of Umeto's friends," I greeted as she studied me carefully

"Yeah, a pleasure," she replied, sounding a little distracted, and then she turned to Urahara. I heard her whisper something to him, as Urahara just nodded.

"Yo, Toshiro," I turned and found myself face to face with a familiar mop of orange hair.

"Kurosaki," I smirked, "what exactly are you doing here?"

"Eh, does a guy need an excuse to visit his friend?"

"For normal people no, but for you yes, you need a reason,"

"You're as cold as always Toshiro, but it seems you got taller,"

"Of course I got taller you moron!! It's been _3 whole years_!!"

"So you finally got your growth spurt, huh?"

"Yes I did!!"

"Ara, looks like you two already know each other, good,"

"Ah! Yumi-san,"

"Kanata-san," I nodded

"Kanata? Yumi wa iiyo*" (yumi's ok or just call me Yumi*)

"Ichigo!!!!" shouted a female voice

"Eh, Nani?"

"You idiot!!!" she exclaimed as her fist came down on his head, "you have to greet the hosts first!!!!"

"Ow! God that hurt Rin!!! And I am "greeting the hosts." Mocked Kurosaki. I moved closer and saw a short petite girl, who looked a lot like yumi-san. (a/n: they're sisters ~supposedly~ and rin's full name ~is it real?~ is kanata rin)

"Eh? You are?"

"Yeah, Toshiro,"

"Kurosaki, I'm not a host. I don't even know why almost everyone I know is here,"

"Huh? You don't know?" he inquired. Just as I was about to reply I heard Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan!!!" she called out smiling and approached us, "ah! Kurosaki-kun too?"

"Hinamori! *Hisashiburi, ne?" (*long time no see)

"un! Ah, kurosaki-kun is that a friend of yours?" questioned Hinamori pointing to the girl who just hit Kurosaki.

"Who the hell are you calling his friend!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she shouted angrily

"Ah! Sumimasen!" Hinamori exclaimed suddenly before bowing

"Eh? You didn't have to apologize much less bow; I just don't like getting put in the same category as this moron,"

"oi, teme who are you calling a moron?" asked Kurosaki, his anger quietly rising.

"Why? Who else could it be but the idiotic strawberry standing right behind..." she started as she looked up, and saw Kurosaki looking straight down at her. Then I saw her as well as Kurosaki's face turn scarlet. I swear I could've seen steam coming out.

"Arere?! Could it be that you two dating?!?!?!" suggested Matsumoto hand on her chin, i have come to this as her "thinking position", suddenly popping out behind them. After she said that those two got even redder and I saw more steam.

"*shi gao!!!" protested Kurosaki (* it's not like that!!!/ You're wrong!!/ or something like that o_o''') _"che, it's obvious that you like her, Kurosaki," I thought to myself_

"Really, Ichigo?" prompted Yumi-san

"Yes really!!!!" denied as red as ever

"Ara? Ojou-chan why'a you so red?" I turned toward the girl to see who spoke and saw her literally jump in surprise

"*dameda, gin, you can't scare her," remarked Matsumoto, patting her friend's shoulder (a/n: um.. how do I translate this... *you can't* or something?)

"Hey, bed-wetter," I whispered to Hinamori

"Shiro-chan I don't wet the bed any more," pouted Hinamori quietly

"Well, you're calling me Shiro-chan today right?" she nodded, "then I get to call you bed-wetter, bed-wetter,"

"Eh?! You do?!"

"Yes, anyway you mind explaining why almost everyone I know is here, along with people I don't know,"

"Huh? Did you forget again Shiro-chan?"

"What?"

"You're birthday's next week!"

"It is?"

"Yes! And since no one get through the mountain pass during that time I invited everyone to celebrate !"

"So that's what this is… wait, this is a celebration for my birthday?!"

"Yup,"

"*bakayaro!!! Don't waste your time and energy on things that are so unimportant!!!!!!" (*Stronger form of idiot *baka* like mega-idiot :D)

"Maa, its okay Hitsugaya-kun. After all to Hinamori-kun this is very important," spoke a very familiar voice, I turned and saw him, Aguse. As if he had just walked in wearing a bright pink polka dotted dress everyone turned toward him and the room fell silent, the festive atmosphere gone for a second.

"What are you talking about Aguse?" i remarked, breaking the silence, "How could something as trivial as a birthday be important enough to do this much," I may say that, but truth be told I'm actually really touched that she'd go through all this for me. It'd be great if it was just me but Hinamori is Hinamori, she'd do this for any of her friends. Its weird, why do I feel this way?

"Shiro-chan,"

"Huh? What?"

"I wanted to do this, so don't be mad…"

"Che, I guess it's fine," her expression lifted, "just don't overexert yourself, baka," I stated when I passed her, patting Hinamori on the head

"Mou! Shiro-chan!!" she pouted just like all those years ago. I smilied, not a smirk or a fake smile but a real, for the first time years

"Ah! Taicho, could it be that you a Momo-chan have gone all the way?" inquired Matsumoto, appearing out of no where. Might I add this was the second time today. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hinamori's face turn a bright red.

"What are you talking about Matsumoto?"

"Aah? You don't know, taicho?"

"Why would I ask if I knew!?!?!?!?!" I shouted, before Matsumoto gave me a puzzling look, like it was saying "I can't believe he doesn't know,"

"Well, its fine ran-chan. After all Toshiro is just like that," remarked Ichimaru, him too appearing out of nowhere

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed in defeat

"Wait!" I called, still very confused, "what do you mean 'just like that'?" they just smilied back at me as if they knew something that I didn't, and slid back into the small crowd. I soon forgot about the whole thing and turned my attention toward Aguse or as Urahara and I suspected, Aizen. I made my way through the crowd of people, and constant congrats on my birthday and getting taller. They were all "hey Hitsugaya you finally got taller" or "hey is that you Hitsugaya? Congrats you finally got taller" all things that really pissed me off, and they knew it too. When I finally saw Aguse, he was talking to Urahara and Yumi-san. This set an alarm of in my head, if Urahara isn't careful he'll get revealed!!

"ah, Hitsugaya!!" called Urahara waving, "we were just talking about you," he continued when I arrived to the site of conversation, "Aguse-san was just talking about you when he first met you and Hinamori-san," this topic really surprised me, Aguse was never much of a past talker, he liked to talk more about the future.

"Is that so…" I started sounding a bit distant

"Yes Hitsugaya-kun, do you still remember that day?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Aah Yumi, it seems that these two are reminiscing. Let's go," announced Urahara before he bent down and whispered to me, "I've got something to tell you later come to the base of the Cascade Mountains as soon as you can," I replied with a silent nod and ended my conversation with Aguse a few minutes later. Just as I was about to leave for the mountains, Hinamori called, "Shiro-chan where're you going?"

"Just out for a bit of fresh air," I lied convincingly

"Oh, Shiro-chan while you're out can you look for Umeto-kun and Yumi-san? They went out a while ago and haven't come back,"

_Nani!_ _Could something have happened to them?! _ "Yeah I'll look, don't worry too much bed-wetter,"

"Shiro-chan!!" she pouted as I slipped through the old wood door and slipped out. The first thing I realized was that it was already dark, I had come back around one and it was still bright then, but on the other hand it was already winter. The next thing that hit me was that it was colder than I anticipated, but it didn't matter. When Urahara wants to talk it's probably something very important, therefore I dashed off toward the Cascade Mountains. Halfway there I heard someone call my name.

"Hitsugaya!!!" I turned around and saw Yumi-san, breathing hard, "Hitsugaya, have you seen Goro anywhere?"

"What? Wasn't supposed to be with you?"

"He was, but Goro said he saw something and ran off, I haven't seen him since,"

"_Ah! Could it be…_" my thoughts were soon interrupted by an ear-splitting cry, "that voice, Momo!!!" without thinking I immediately rushed off in the direction the scream.

"Matte! Hitsugaya!!" called Yumi-san, it might've been a warning but I ignored it. There was only one thing that mattered now, Momo…

"Momo, you alright?!?!?!" I called when I finally reached her.

"Shiro-chan, I…I'm fine…but…" she was shivering like she just saw a ghost; I looked closer and saw that her eyes were full of fear and she pointing in one direction. I turned and what I saw was much worse than any kind of ghost. It was Urahara, his back on a blood-colored earth, himself covered in blood, and worst of all he wasn't breathing............

* * *

well... if i say anything too cheery it'll ruin the point of that cliffhanger... at first i was going to end it when momo screamed but this was better... another thing i'm back in the u.s.a!!!!!! oh, wait that was cheery... w/e originnallly i was going to update while i was over there but the internet was down O_o''''

reminder:

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I decided that for my (required) science project I would do an experiment that would find out if going to bed early really helps and I need guinea pi... urm... volunteers to assist me in this undergoing (lol big words :D) so if you want to help please check my profile for details and e-mail (or pm or leave it in a review) me if you have any questions. If your like me and doesn't do anything unless it has something in it for you then I'll tell you what's in it for you. If it turns out that an early bed time doesn't help then you can use my info (I'll post it) to convince your parents so you can stay up longer! Yay!! But for this to work I need a lot of people so my conclusion is valid!! So PLEASE _PLEASE_ **_PLEASE_** help!!

again... this will probably show up everywhere..... *sigh*

special thanks to: momo - toshiro and ayume hime for reviewin' !!!!!! :D

extra special thanks to momo - toshiro for being the first person to help me on my project!!!!!!! my sis isn't really all that much help O_o'''' but thank you sooooooooo much to momo - toshiro!!!!!!!!! :D

about the game: it shouldn't really be called "guess where i am" anymore should it? instead it's now called "where was i" it's still going and i still need a reward idea... yeah... o_O''''''''

clue (i forgot the number... 0_0''): school..... everyone wear's a uniform like japan a neat buttoned down shirt (various colors) tie/bow and pants/shorts/skirt. not really sure if this is going to help....

anyway this is the last one i edited chapters 1-2-3 cuz' i was reading them and thought hey! this could be better!! so if you didn't really get them feel free to read it again

~kinasu346912~ ^^' :P ;D =)) . ( if ur wondering these are just completely random faces o_O'''''')


	5. brother

well normally i'd be saying 'sorry for the wait' or something simmilar right here, but.... i got this done early!!!!! :D it's a bit of a filler chapter but it had to be there for the whole story to make sense so.... now presenting chapter.... uh.... what number was it..... 5!! yeah that's it chapter 5!!! enjoy!!! :D

* * *

"Urahara…" I breathed forgetting entirely about hiding his identity

"Oi, Hitsugaya don't go…" started Yumi-san who just now arrived here, I saw turn toward what I was staring at, "KISUKE!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed running towards him, "oi!! Kisuke!!!! Hang in there, don't die…" Yumi-san was crying now, they must've been a lot closer than I first thought, but right now that didn't matter, we had to get him too a medic!!

"Yoruichi," he uttered, "yoruichi I… I was right,"

"Wha… what do you mean, Kisuke?"

"Histugaya, you know don't you, what I mean. It's him I was right…" My eye's widened, he couldn't mean…, "you know, but you don't want to believe,"

"Yoruichi!!" called a voice, unmistakenably female, "yoruichi!! We felt a spike and… Kisuke… wha…" she had long black tied in two braids facing front, pale skin, donned in a long, midnight blue one piece dress. This woman knew Urahara's real name as well as Yumi, no yoruichi-san. Her eyes were black as alleys at night and reflected the horror she felt and saw. Beside her stood a man, white long hair, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black hakama with a sword and sheath and his hip. His eyes bore the same expression, completely fixated on his fallen friend.

"So… Retsu and Juushiro are here too…"

"Kisuke don't talk, Retsu's here so it'll be fine,"

"Histugaya," he breathed in pain

"Urahara, don't strain yourself,"

"He knows?!" asked the white-haired man, clearly surprised

"Yeah… Histugaya tell them everything, hide nothing. They have to know before…" and with that he stopped

"Retsu!! You can heal him, right?" questioned yoruichi desperately

"I can try…" stated Retsu-san in an unsure tone as she knelt down beside Urahara. Just a few seconds later a saw a green aura coming from her hand and it seemed to healing Urahara!!!

"Youkata… he'll live,"

"Really!?!?! That's great," she breathed, very relived. Then the relief in her eyes changed to seriousness, yoruichi-san meant business, "Histugaya, I believe you have something to tell us,"

"Yes, that's right," behind me stood Hinamori; I could feel the curiosity and for some reason worry emitting from her. She wanted to know, but should she? Should she really know that Aguse, the man she loved was also the man she hated? Uh! A sharp pang of sadness shot through me. This feeling, I had felt it before. But why, why do I feel this way?! She loved Aguse, I've known that for a long time now and this sadness was always there, but I had always ignored it convinced that this feeling meant nothing. This strong… It couldn't just be something meaningless!!

"Hinamori-chan," my attention instantly turned to yoruichi-san, what was she going to tell Hinamori? "Would go get some people from your house for me?"

"Yes, of course," she answered, I could tell from her voice that she was still pretty shaken about before. I got a little sad knowing that the worst was yet to come.

"Thanks,"

"Who do I have to get?"

"Ichigo, Ru… I mean Rin, Rangiku, as well as Gin," Hinamori nodded and started off toward the house. After she left yoruichi-san went back to Urahara and the two others introduced themselves. The man was Ukitake Juushiro, and the woman was Unohana Retsu, they along with yoruichi-san, Urahara, and a man by the name of Kyoraku Shunsui were the leaders of the rebellion against Aizen and the empire. Other members of the alliance included Kanata Rin, whose real name was Kuchiki Rukia, Ise Nanao head of tactics, and Kuchiki Byakuya holder of the shiroi tama of the chikara no yon tsuno houseki. Kurosaki was also part of the rebellion, but to me this was nothing new considering he had come with yoruichi-san. The people who did surprise me were Ichimaru and Matsumoto, for they were also part of the rebellion. Something even more startling was that Kurosaki held the Akai tama and Ichimaru held the Midori tama. When Ukitake told me all this I didn't know how to respond, but luckily I didn't have to because Kurosaki and the others showed up right then.

"Yoruichi-san!! What… isn't that Umeto? What happened?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Kurosaki

"Ichigo… I'll fill you in later," answered yoruichi-san

"Uh…ok… wait!! Why's toshiro here?!?!?!?!"

"Save it for later Kurosaki," I stated coldly, glaring at him

"Ah…yeah,"

"Tonikaku, Histugaya I believe you have something to tell us," interjected ukitake

"Yes, as you know Urahara's words were 'I was right' as well as 'tell them everything'. To tell you guys everything I'll have to start at the beginning. I first met Urahara a few days ago in the mountains. He noticed the gem around my neck and believed it was the aoi tama of the chikara no yon tsuno houseki," I informed them, while pulling out the gem from my pocket, I kept there instead of my neck because if Aguse was really Aizen I didn't want him to know about it

"Kisuke is right, that is the aoi tama. Though you only have half, we have the other half, Histugaya," mentioned Ukitake

"You have the other half?"

"Yes, that's probably part of the reason why Kisuke figured out that your sapphire shard is part of the aoi tama," replied Unohana

"We can talk about that later, Histugaya continue," coaxed yoruichi-san

"Yeah, after he discovered that I held the remainder of the aoi tama he decided to tag along with me for the rest of my hunt to see if he could confirm it. During my our rest I mentioned Aguse Soumuha, and Urahara thought that he might be Aizen Sousuke because the names are quite similar. After that we headed home, and Urahara met Aguse and told me he was 70% sure it was Aizen after soundproofing the room. Despite that Aguse overheard part of our conversation. With this new information Urahara was now 100% percent sure of Aguse being close to Aizen and 99.8% sure he was Aizen himself; however 99.8 is not positive,"

"So 'I was right' means…" started yoruichi

"Yeah, Aguse Soumuha is indeed Aizen Sousuke,"

"But Toshiro!! That guy is!!!" protested Kurosaki

"That's enough!! Don't say another word, Kurosaki. Urahara isn't the type of person to say I'm positive if he wasn't 120% sure. What he is doesn't matter,"

"Toshiro… you know what this means, don't you? For you and Hinamori,"

"Yeah… I know…" _I wonder what she would think, if her savior, the person she looked up to, and the person brought so much agony to her life, her worst enemy, were one in the same_……_Momo_…….

"I apologize in advance, but Histugaya what is he to you? Aizen does he have some sort of connection to you?" questioned yoruichi

"Oi!! Yoruichi-san what are you…" started Ichigo

"Ichigo!! You know that the rebellion needs all the information we can get, if Histugaya knows something we don't, it could be major help in…"

"He's my brother," when I said that yoruichi-san and Kurosaki instantly stopped arguing, Ukitake and Unohana stopped their current conversation, all eyes turned to me. Awestruck and silent.

"Wha… what did you say?!?!?!?!?!?!" exclaimed Ukitake, a contrast to his normal personality, "that murderer is your…your brother?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah, accurately he's my half brother. Aizen Sousuke is my half brother and my sworn enemy, the person I hate,"

"Toshiro…" breathed Kurosaki

"Hitsugaya… what exactly happened?" asked Ukitake of course with out malice, but when he felt Kurosaki's glare he continued, "Your past may hold a clue to bringing down Aizen,"

"Ukitake!!" started Kurosaki, but I cut him off

"I want Aizen off the throne as much as you all do, if my past could help do that, even only a little, I'll tell,"

"Toshiro!!! Not even Hinamori knows!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo with an expression that said 'what the hell are you thinking?!?!?!?!?!'

"….not even Hinamori-chan knows?" asked yoruichi in disbelief

"It doesn't matter who knows and who doesn't!!!" I shouted

"He's right, yoruichi. It doesn't matter," spoke Ukitake solemnly, like he was thinking of a memory. At first yoruichi started to protest but she stopped in midsentence, her face bearing a similar expression. I glanced over to Unohana to see that she too, had the same expression. This perked my curiosity a bit, but I pushed it aside. I inhaled deeply and then began my story.

* * *

ok just to get this straight, the bad guy, aizen sousuke, is the good guy, hitsugaya toshiro's half brother!!! not brother, _half_ brother!!! now on to something else.

special thanks to: SMILES208 for favoriting and reviewing

extra special thanks to: Momo - Toshiro for helping me with my project!!!!!! yes this is the 2nd time i thanked her :D

well, some anime otakus at my school (this includes me) made a ffn account sometime in last year's dec. the screen name is pockymaster, which i think is a very awesome name!!! now i would say check it out if it had really good stories or a funny profile page but there are no storied and no one messed with the profile so.... check it out is u want..... hmm.... maybe i'll do something to the profile.....maybe.......

i got a new DS game today!!!!! :D 'spectrobes beyond the portals'!!!!! :D it was cheap and looked interesting so i bought it and really liked this game!!!!!!! it's like a cross between pokemon and mega man with a hint of digimon and a touch of star wars. it's good game but if ur not into saving the galaxy from mutants then u probably won't like it :D

can't wait for kingdom hearts 358/2 days to come out!!!!!!!!!!!! :D count down to 9/29/09!!!! :D

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I decided that for my (required) science project I would do an experiment that would find out if going to bed early really helps and I need guinea pi... urm... volunteers to assist me in this undergoing (lol big words :D) so if you want to help please check my profile for details and e-mail (or pm or leave it in a review) me if you have any questions. If your like me and doesn't do anything unless it has something in it for you then I'll tell you what's in it for you. If it turns out that an early bed time doesn't help then you can use my info (I'll post it) to convince your parents so you can stay up longer! Yay!! But for this to work I need a lot of people so my conclusion is valid!! So PLEASE _PLEASE_ **_PLEASE_** help!!

this will be here until..... i feel like taking down i guess..... o_O''''

hint: toys are cheap but bad quality (not elaborating cuz' i'm thinking bout ending the game....)

PLZ READ DIS!!!! i'm writing another hitsuhina fic!!!!!!!!!!! :D :) :] =) =D =] :3 =3 happy face parade!!!! so if u like saphire shard u will love my new story!!!!! plz vote on whether i should post this story or not!!!!! (full summary and title on profile)

i'm done (i'm talking a lot.... o_O'''') kinasu out!!! (military style :D)


	6. Hitsugaya's past

**8 year old toshiro's p.o.v**

"Ojii-san!!" I called down the hall of my grandfather's house, "aren't you ready yet?"

"Almost toshiro, almost!!" he yelled back to me. I let out a long exaggerated sigh of impatience. If we didn't leave for tou-san and aniki's soon we'll get stuck in the forest after dark. Well… that wasn't the only reason I wanted to leave early. I had been practicing sword play a lot since the last time I saw aniki, I really wanted to show him!! I ran the hardest of the sword forms through my head as I briskly dashed down the stairs.

When I came down I saw the same old table, covered in that same pale blue cloth. On the table there were blue irises in that vase colored deep purple and a single picture on my mom. Remembering her death I got a bit sad. Kaa-san had died 2 days after I was born, the reason, me. Like many mothers she died giving birth to her first and only child.

For a long time I didn't know that kaa-san had died because of me. Ojii-san, aniki, and Otou-san all told me that she had died during a raid from thieves, but last year I discovered that the last raid was almost 10 years ago and therefore concluded that kaa-san hadn't really died from a raid.

When I told Ojii-san about my discovery, I questioned him endlessly about how kaa-san had really died, in the end he gave in and told me. She had died when I was born; she had died because of me. After he told me that I hated myself, it was my fault that Ojii-san lost his only daughter and that tou-san never got to be with the person he loved.

The person who pulled me out of the period of depression was aniki, Aizen Sousuke. I really looked up to aniki, he was the best hunter in all of Eshera, (a/n: what this world in called) really smart (he even beat Ojii-san in shogi _and _go), and most importantly aniki was caring, he always but others before himself.

"toshiro!! I'm done!! Are you down here?!" called Ojii-san from upstairs

"I'm down here, Ojii-san!!" I hollered back as he came into view. Ojii-san was donned in his usual gray shirt and hakama, covered by a familiar white haori. His gray hair was messy and short, and that all too familiar smile emphasized the crinkles around his eyes.

"Are you ready, toshiro?"

"Mochiron*!!! Let's go!!" I exclaimed, pulling Ojii-san out the big brown double doors.

* * *

(*of course*)

* * *

"all right, all right I'm coming. You don't have to pull toshiro,"

"come on!!!" I urged, tugging Ojii-san even harder for emphasis. He smiled like always and saddled our horses. Ojii-san's was a brown stallion, and mine was ebony. I climbed up and dark, my horse, with so much excitement that I startled Dark. Ojii-san laughed while he mounted his stallion.

The ride from seireitei, the capital of Eshera, to Hueco Mundo was uneventful, but as soon as we arrived on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo and shady jumped out of the bushes and attacked Ojii-san. I immediately whipped out my sword, and swung it at the perpetrator just like aniki taught me. My foe was clothed completely in black, even his face was masked. He jumped back easily to avoid my swing and started laughing.

"You've gotten faster since last time, ne? Toshiro," he announced, removing his dark mask to reveal a very familiar face.

"Aniki!!" I exclaimed, sheathing my blade

"You gave us quite a scare there, Sousuke," teased Ojii-san

"Sorry 'bout that Ojii-san, I was just testing toshiro. It seems that you've really been practicing," he acknowledged, coming over and ruffling my snow-white hair, "happy birthday, toshiro,"

"Yeah!!" I smiled as we began our way to tou-san and aniki's house.

* * *

By the time we arrived, the sun was setting and the entire village was encased in an orangish light. We were greeted warmly by tou-san and after an especially fancy dinner, I practiced with aniki. We sparred and he taught me new and more complex techniques. It wasn't until well after dark that we realized how long we had been out. Aniki said he had something to do and that I should go on ahead. I tiptoed through the corridor and up the stairs to aniki's room, which we shared when I came to visit. I crawled into the futon that I had set earlier and pulled the covers over my head. I rested my head on the small pillow and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I awoke suddenly to the sound of a crash. There was no light coming from the window so I deduced that I could have only been asleep for 2 hours at most. I glanced over to aniki's futon and saw only the futon, exactly how it was when I came in earlier. Could something have happened to him?! I jumped at the sound of a loud 'thump!' at the door. I gingerly crawled over and creaked open the door. What I saw was mentally scaring. The hallway was on fire, flames and smoke were everywhere, and worst of all……..Ojii-san. His face was covered in beads of sweat and it was twisted with pain and agony. One hand was laying limp at his side, it was a purple-black color instead of the normal white, and bright red blood running down, the other was furiously clutching his side, and he was mortally injured. I immediately ran over to Ojii-san, his head lifted up from his crouched position. The color was spreading; I had to get to a medic!!!

"to…toshiro…"

"Ojii-san!! Don't push yourself!! I'll get you to a medic!!"

"it's already too late for me……" my eyes widened, was he giving up?!?!

"no!! it's not too late!!!" without me realizing, tears started to drip down my face.

"toshiro…you must….you must, don't let him have this," he strained as his good hand reached into the secret pocket on his hakama, he pulled something out and placed it gently in my hands. It was a shard, a sapphire shard, "protect it toshiro…..don't let him have it…..you must escape……….tell them…..he has come…..and that….there are five…." He whispered with his last dying breath, his whole body went limp and once shining blue-green eyes went dull then slowly closed. The purple-black had completely spread; He was dead…….Ojii-san was….dead…… I was too scared to do scream, move, or do anything. Why had this happened?!?!?! What is going on?!?!?! Why!!!!!!!!!

Just then I heard a footstep, and looked up. Aniki….. his face showed no expression….just like a mask. He started right at me, as if he were looking through my darkest secrets.

"Aniki!!" I cried right before he moved. In the blink of an eye, no less time than that, aniki moved from his position at the stairs to right in front of me. He was crouched and held a tanto in attack position. I barely had anytime to react, before he stabbed me right in the stomach. I shifted my position just milliseconds before the attack and his blade narrowingly avoided my vital spots. I stumbled back, clutching my wound like Ojii-san…..it hit me; aniki was the one who killed Ojii-san and most likely tou-san as well. In that same flash of movement aniki pinned me by the neck to the back wall, I cried out because of the sharp pain and both of my arms went limp and fell to my sides. Aniki held his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Where is it?" I stiffened, could it be that…..

"Where is the shard!!!!" he spoke with more force, almost crushing my neck. Could it be that the 'him' that Ojii-san told me about is aniki?!?! I have to escape!! I have to tell 'them' whoever that may be. Think toshiro, think!! I have no use of my arms, and my feet couldn't touch the ground, what should I do? What would aniki do? A pang of reality hit me; aniki was no longer 'aniki'. I went with my instinct. I willed my legs to kick up and they hit aniki, no Aizen's hand with full force. He lost his grip on me and slipped past him between his legs and dashed toward Aizen's room, I took a sharp turn in to the room and ran right through the window, breaking the glass. While falling I flinched, the wound he gave me was really deep I had to get help fast!!

I landed feet first and sprinted toward the stables. Quickly I mounted Dark and urged him into a canter. I steered him toward the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. I was around halfway there when Aizen caught up with me, what amazed me was the fact that he caught up to dark on foot!! He started firing arrows at dark and I, but they weren't your normal wood and steel. These arrows were made up of moving swirls of black and deep purple, and once they were hit something they vanished. Dark managed to avoid them until we were within sight of the border gate. An arrow hit him in the thigh, he instantaneously went down. I jumped off dark right before he fell and watched the arrow's color seep into Dark. In just seconds he completely consumed and destroyed by the arrow's energy. Just like Ojii-san. I didn't have time to just sit a stare!!! I broke into a mad dash toward the gate but it was all in vain. Aizen reached me just before I crossed. He drove his tanto into my stomach purposely missing my vital points.

"I'll ask you one more time toshiro. Where is the shard?" he hissed, driving his blade deeper and deeper. I gritted my teeth in an effort to lessen the pain and slipped my hand into my hakama pocket. I had hid the shard there. I gripped it with all the life I had left, so hard my hand started to bleed. Aizen withdrew his tanto so sharply that it caused me to wince. I gazed right into Aizen's eyes and spoke my last words "you'll never get it" right before he drove his blood stained blade right through my heart. Or so I thought. Right after I stated those daring words, the shard began to glow. I was enveloped in a blue light.

"After that I don't know exactly what happened. When I regained consciousness I was laying on a futon in an unknown room" I concluded. Looking around I saw that everyone had a similar emotion portrayed on their face. Concern, shock, and that expression you had when you were in deep thought.

"So…Aizen was born and raised in Hueco Mundo, and he was able to use the dark energy arrows at only age 18. he must've been in sync for at least 2 years….." spoke Ukitake, breaking the silence

"Hitsugaya, what was your grandfather's name?" inquired yoruichi-san

"Huh? Hitsugaya Genma,"

"Hi….Hitsugaya Genma?!?!?!?!?!" they all shouted at once

"That was the name of the most powerful leader the rebellion has ever had……Genma-sama is Hitsugaya's grandfather?" pondered yoruichi aloud

"We can deal with that later, right now our priority should be on capturing Aizen," voiced Unohana, as we all headed back 'home'.

**Hinamori's p.o.v**

I wondered and wondered, as I paced back and forth over the cold wood floor of my old home. What happened to Umeto-kun? Was he going to be alright? Hitsugaya-kun and Yumi-san had called him Urahara…. What was up with that? Who were those two people that had come? Why had Yumi-san asked me to go get Kurosaki-kun and the others? And most importantly of all…..what did Hitsugaya-kun have to do with all this? Ugh!! There was absolutely no way I would be able to sleep now!! Maybe a walk will help clear my head…… I decided to go with my suggestion and wrapped myself in the nearest coat and walked out into the cold night.

Brr… it was a lot colder than I expected I noticed as I hugged the coat closer. Wait! This was Hitsugaya-kun's coat!! I flushed at my realization, but quickly calmed down. Of course this was his coat; it was the one on the left hook. Hitsugaya-kun, he never used it, always said it wasn't cold. I smiled and the small memory, it had been so long since I had been able to call him 'Shiro-chan', but tomorrow we'll just go back to the way it was before… I really did miss him that much…. I slowly turned the corner and my eyes widened as I let out the second scream today.

* * *

so so so so so sorry for the wait!!!!!! it needs editing i know....... the first part sucks i know........

**special thanks to : smiles208 for reviewing!!!!**

special thanks to : my sis, xxkairi_gal50326xx!!!!!

**attention!!!!! my new hitsuhina fic, Kaito Hyourinmaru, has been posted and updated!!!!!!!!!**

ja~ne~ :D


End file.
